CampingWith The Parents
by Little-bit-of-auslly
Summary: Austin and Ally go camping...with Austin's parents. Will they find a way through their inability to do anything? Built up sexual tension. Non descriptive sexual activity. One-shot. I'm rubbish at summaries just give it a go. You might love it.
1. Chapter 1

Camping...With the Parents

**Austin's POV**

"Ally sweetie, would you like to come camping with us this weekend?" My mom asks Ally while we're eating dinner, a sort of tradition for Tuesday nights since we started dating 2 years ago-when we were 15.

"Mom, it's only a two room tent." Not that I'd mind sharing with Ally but two nights in the same bed, not being able to do anything is gonna be torture, I mean even kissing makes noise right?

"I wouldn't want to intrude on a family trip, Mimi." Ally says politely, as usual-towards my parents anyway.

"It's no problem at all, I told Austin to ask you a while ago but obviously he didn't." My dad says looking pointedly at me.

"Sorry, I forgot." I say with a shrug. "So, you up for it? Camping with the Moons? And don't worry, it's a campsite, so there's showers and toilets." I say turning to Ally, making her blush after winking when I said about the showers.

"Sure, what do I need to take?" She smiles at me before turning to my mom and dad.

"Just enough clothes to do you Friday to Monday, there's a lake so bring a bikini or whatever, shower stuff, a towel or two. I think that's it, oh and a sleeping bag or a duvet." My mom explains.

"Will I need an airbed?"

"No, we've got two." My mom says with a smile.

"Okay, what time will I come over on Friday?"

"Well, Austin picks you up for school anyway so if you have your bag ready for Friday morning Austin can just put it in his car and you can just come straight home from school with him. We'll get something to eat before we leave, were not going that far so it won't take long to get there." My dad offers.

"That'd be great." Ally smiles at my parents while her hand goes on my thigh, slowly working its way up my leg. Damn she's such a tease.

Friday morning and I'm standing at Ally's door waiting for her to get her lovely butt down the stairs with her bag or bags for the weekend.

"Good morning beautiful." I say as she opens the door holding her usual school bag and a carryall. "I'll take that." I say, referring to the carryall. Lifting it over my shoulder and taking her hand on the other side and walking towards the car. I pop the trunk and swing the bag in.

"Thank you good sir, you know I never got a good morning kiss." She says moving in front of me before I can shut the trunk. Looking from my eyes to my lips.

"Well," I say as I shut the trunk. "You can get one now." I lift her onto the top of my trunk, pulling her in close and capturing her lips in a lust filled, sloppy teenage kiss.

"Austin. We're. Gonna. Be. Late." Ally moans through kisses.

"Come on Mr, let's go camping!" Ally shouts as she walks towards my locker.

"Woah. Slow down baby. The longer we take the more we can do stuff like this." I push her up against my locker kissing up her neck to her lips while my hands slide down to her ass. Our actions earning us wolf whistles from a few of the guys on the football team. Or as I call them my friends.

"Get in there Moon!" Elliot chants.

"You the man!" Shouts Dez.

Their comments just make Ally giggle, sliding her hands down my chest, to my abs then down there. Making me moan and just giving the guys more things to shout.

"Dawson's getting kinky!" Dallas shouted.

"Excuse me, Mr Moon, Miss Dawson. This is school, not a nightclub. As for you three, I do not expect students at this school t o encourage acts like this." Mr Davis, one of the history teachers says and me and Ally jump apart while Elliot, Dez and Dallas practically piss themselves laughing.

"Sorry Sir." We say unapologetically before I grab Ally's hand and we run out to the car.

"Have fun camping." Dez shouts and I can practically hear the smirk on his face.

We get in the car and I drive the long way home, so Ally can finish what we she started back at school. As soon as we walk through the door all I smell is chilli, my mom makes _the _best chilli ever.

"Austin, Ally is that you?" My mom shouts from the kitchen.

"Yeah." We both reply walking into the kitchen.

"It took you a while." My mom states.

"We got caught up talking to people at school then the traffic was crazy." Ally covers for us.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes, Austin go tell your dad he's in the study."

"Sure mom." I say and I walk upstairs to my dad's study, which he mainly uses for business with the mattress store but sometimes I'll use it for homework if my laptop is broke.

I knock on the door and walk in. "Dad, dinner will be ready in 5." I tell him and I see that he's on the phone.

"Wait a minute Jimmy." He says into the phone. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." I nod in reply and make my way back downstairs.

"He's on the phone to someone, he'll be down in a minute." I tell my mom as I sit at the table next to Ally while my mom served the chilli and rice.

"So, you excited?" Ally asks me with a look on her face which looks like she has some other plans.

"Yeah, we go every year but it's the first time you'll be there to keep me company." I say with a cheesy smile.

We've been on the road for about half an hour and my mom's out for the count, my dad's focused on the road and me and Ally are under a blanket.

"You know I never returned the favour from earlier." I whisper in her ear before nipping her earlobe.

"Well, your mom's asleep and your dad's driving and we have a blanket, so why don't you return that favour now." She whispers in reply, putting her hand over mine and leading it to her womanhood. Holy shit she's not wearing any underwear.

"Ally, where's your panties?" I growl in her ear and she just looks at me and smirks.

"Check your pockets." She whispers, starting to move our hands in circles over her. Checking my pockets and sure enough in my pack pocket is the tiniest piece of cloth ever. I take it out and unfold them and see it's one of those c-strings...t-strings? Whatever, it's animal print with 'wild thing' in cursive writing on the front an bright pink string stuff bordering it.

"You wore, this," I whisper, eyeing the...eye patch. "with a skirt." I continue while moving my hand in faster circles. "I think, you need to be taught a lesson."

"Please Mr Moon, punish me." And I did, soon enough Ally was biting my shoulder to hold in her moans and screams. Then just before her release I stop my movement, wiping my fingers on the blanket.

"I told you-you needed to be taught a lesson. Only wear something like _this_ when I'm the only one that will see it, not anyone walking behind you on the stairs." I pocket the 'underwear' and Ally looks shocked.

"I paid good money for those, they're Victoria's Secret." She whispers harshly in my ear.

"Actually, I think I bought those."

"Shit." She mutters under her breath.

"You two were awfully quiet on the way here." My dad says.

"Didn't want to use up all our words dad, then we'd have nothing to talk about here." I say simply. "Mom, why don't you show Ally around while me and dad pitch the tent."

"That's a wonderful idea sweetie." My mom says to me before she turns to Ally. "Come on dear, we'll leave the men to it."

**Ally's POV**

"There's the women's showers, women's showers and toilets, women's toilets and then another women's showers but no one uses that block-I don't know why though they're probably the nicest ones. Then there's the men's showers, showers and toilets and toilets." Mimi says with a smile as we walk past the shower and toilet blocks. So no one uses the last block of women's showers, well that's one way to get alone time with Austin. "And then down her and to the left is where the lake is. There's places dotted around for doing the dishes. That's really it."

"Seems easy enough to remember." I say with a smile. "Why don't we check out the lake, give the guys some more time to build the tent?"

"Sure. You know people can still hear you when you whisper." She says with a smirk.

"Oh my God! How much did you hear? In fact I don't want to know. Mimi I'm so sorry, you must think I'm some kind of slut or something." I babble turning bright red.

"Ally, I certainly don't think you're a slut. I do empty the bin in Austin's room though and I do tidy his room, occasionally. I also know that Austin has a pack of condoms 'hidden' with his socks in his bag." I physically facepalm at this. Cringing at the thought of Mimi emptying the bin filled with condoms and god know what else. "Just don't do anything while we're in the tent. I know you're teenagers and you're hormonal but try and control yourselves a little."

"I wasn't planning to, I don't even know why Austin would bring condoms. We can go a weekend without doing anything...like that." I'm talking to my boyfriends mom about us having sex. What the fuck! She seems fine about it though. I think...

Boy was I wrong about lasting the weekend without sex. It's only Saturday afternoon and I can barely look at Austin without wanting to rip his clothes off and don't even get me started on last night. Sharing a bed with him and not being able to do anything is killing me. I never realised I could be so focused on sex until now. We've barely kissed since we got here, I got a goodnight kiss last night and a good morning kiss today and that's it. Since he never finished me off in the car I've been in a constant wriggly state...I wonder if the showerheads are detachable.

**Austin's POV**

How can I spend another two nights in a bed with Ally and not do anything with her? It's only Saturday afternoon and I can barely look at her without wanting to rip her clothes off right then and there. We've barely kissed since we got here, I gave her a goodnight kiss and a good morning kiss and that's it. It's not like we haven't kissed in front of my parents or anything but it's different, with all this sexual frustration building when we do kiss and it's more than a peck it probably won't stop at a kiss.

"I'm gonna go for a shower." I hear Ally say from the seat beside me.

"Okay baby. Don't take too long. We're gonna have dinner in an hour." I say, watching her as she walks to the car and gets her stuff out the trunk. Holy shit...her leggings are see through and she's wearing a red lace thong. She's gonna be the death of me.

"You know after dinner me and your dad can go a walk and give you and Ally some alone time." My mom says sitting down in the seat where Ally was sitting.

"What? Mom no! We're fine. Everything is fine." I speed talk to get this conversation finished with.

"Austin sweetie, I know about the car and the condoms. You and Ally are very bad whisperers and you're very bad at hiding things." She says and then walk over to talk to my dad. What the hell? Shit, she heard me and Ally in the car...but she was asleep, well her eyes were closed and the condoms I hid with my socks. I thought I hid them quite well, obviously not.

**Ally's POV**

The showerheads were detachable, so I'm no longer wriggly thank god. The showers are big enough for two if you're really close together, I know what me and Austin can do to get some alone time. Mimi was so right about the showers that no one uses, they were deserted and I had a peek in the other showers they weren't as nice.

"Dinner's ready!" Austin shouts from the barbeque. I swear that boy can only cook two things: pancakes and barbeque food. Did I mention he was topless, 'cause he's topless and all I can say is thank god I had that shower.

"It smells delicious babe." I say as I wrap my arms around his waist from behind.

"Thank you darlin'. So do you." He smiles while handing me a burger. Letting my grip on him go I go and sit back down.

**Austin's POV**

Is she trying to kill me? All that body contact isn't good in this situation.

After dinner we start a fire so we can roast marshmallows. "Can you pass me a marshmallow?" I ask Ally from my seat next to hers.

"Pink or white?"

"Umm...both." I say with a cheeky grin. She just rolls her eyes at me.

"You're gonna get fat. You had like 4 burgers at dinner." She says with a giggle.

"Wait," I pause and lift up my shirt showing off my abs and I see Ally's jaw drop, not that she hasn't seen it before. "I think I'm good." I say with a cocky grin.

"I had a body like yours when I was your age, now look at me." My dad says and I hear Ally laughing beside me.

**Ally's POV**

Right I'm completely happy with Austin but if you saw Mike Moon you would know why I'm laughing. Although I have never saw his body I'm pretty sure is nice, for a guy with a 17 year old son. It's the same with Mimi she doesn't look old enough to have a son Austin's age.

"Ally, how 'bout we go for a walk by the lake while it's still light." Austin says from beside me with a suggestive look in his eyes.

"Sure." I take his hand as we walk towards the water. When we're down by the showers he pushes me against a tree kissing me senseless.

"Do you know how hard it is to share a bed with you and not be able to do anything? I'm going crazy." He says moving to kiss my neck.

"Me too." I moan as he hits the sweet spot that he knows so well. "How about tomorrow we go down to the lake. I'll wear my bikini-the smallest one I own by the way, then we can go for a shower. Apparently no one uses one of the shower blocks."

"I think that's the best idea you have ever had, apart from agreeing to go out with me."

"Hey! I've had plenty of good ideas. Like that time I said we should skip out on that crappy film Dez dragged us to. Remember we spent our time in the bathroom. Then there was the time on the plane on the trip to London with the school. Again spent some time in the bathroom, I spent some time on my knees."

"Okay, you've had plenty great ideas but I just said this was your best...well second best." He says before kissing me, he was more tender this time.

"I think we should get back now." I say pushing back slightly off his chest.

"You know the lake is pretty big, I think we've still got a few minutes." He smirks while pulling me closer and as much as I want to go back to kissing him, I mean who wouldn't; have you seen Austin? I hold him back.

"I think it'd be best if we keep all this," I say pointing from me to him. "For tomorrow, in those showers." I finish with a bite of my lip before walking away with a little swing of my hips. I've literally took 10 steps when Austin's arms are around my waist and lifting me off the ground. "Austin!" I squeal through a fit of giggles.

"You know what that lip biting does to me Ally." He growls in my ear.

"Put me down and I might bite your lip." I say as seductively as I can.

"Well in that case..." He says and he puts me down and turns me around pulling me in close. I place my finger over his lips.

"I said I might...not that I would." I smirk as I turn to run towards the tent. Surprisingly Austin hasn't started running after me.

"Allllyyyy!" Austin whines from rather far away, well it sounds like it anyway. I turn around and see Austin standing in the exact same place he was before I started running.

"Aw, is wittle Austy sad that I won't give him a kiss?" I say pouting my bottom lip and putting on a baby voice.

"I'd run if I were you." He says with a menacing grin. Shit, I guess it's time for me to start running again. I make it back to the tent just before Austin catches up with me.

"Hey Mimi, is there any bananas?" Let's have some fun with Austin why don't we.

"Sure sweetie, they're in the cool box." Mimi says with a smile pointing towards the car.

"Okay, Austin do you want one?" I smirk at him my eyes sparkling.

"Um...no thanks."

**Austin's POV**

What the hell is she doing? She's eating a banana. A fucking banana. She's trying to kill me, not only is she eating that god damn banana but she keeps making eye contact with me. She's in for it tomorrow.

**Ally's POV**

I feel bad for teasing him, I really do but this will just make tomorrow morning even better for him. Yes, I have a plan to wake him up that he will thank me for forever.

Thank god I woke up before Austin or else my plan wouldn't work. I slowly make my way out from under the covers and off the air bed, which amazingly is still filled completely. I crawl round the mattress to the bottom of where Austin is lying asleep and on his back; again a point to me in the execution of my plan. I duck under the cover and work my way to the waist band of his sweats and well I'm pretty sure you know what happens next. After a minute or so Austin's awake and quietly moaning my name.

"Austin, you need to be quiet." I whisper just loud enough for him and no one else to hear me.

**Austin's POV**

This is without a doubt the best way to be woken up by your girlfriend. Like ever but I sucks that I need to be quiet, Ally knows it's near impossible for me to be quiet. My mom and dad are deep sleepers so they aren't the problem it's the other people at the campsite and if my mom and dad are awake already. What the hell am I doing? I'm thinking about my parents at a time like this? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Ready to go?" Ally asks me as she steps out the tent in one of the smallest bikinis I have ever seen. She looks amazing though so I can't complain, and I know I'm not the only one that thinks so. I hear everyone talking at school Ally and I are the 'it' couple: everyone wants our relationship, everyone wants to look like us, basically what we say or do goes but we don't take advantage of it.

"Yeah, got your stuff for the shower?" I ask with a cheeky wink.

"I just need to get it out my bag." She says walking over to the car, coming back with a towel with stuff wrapped in it-something I taught her last year when we went to the beach and she was struggling to carry everything. See what a great boyfriend am I? I pick up my towel and stuff and take Ally's hand. We walk towards the lake me in my red trunks and white flip flops and Ally in her tiny, and I mean tiny blue bikini and pink flip flops, she didn't bother putting any makeup on and to be honest I don't see why she needs makeup in the first place-she looks like something out a magazine without it and she just looks even more unattainably beautiful with it. "Aust, is the water cold?" Ally asks as we approach the lake.

"Nope, especially not when you're in it. Why?" I ask and she turns a shade of pink.

"Well this bikini's kind of thin and well...cold water and a thin bikini, not the best combination for...you know." She explains getting more and more embarrassed b" She explains getting more and more embarrassed by the second.

"Oh, I see." I drop her hand and put my arm around her shoulder letting my hand just brush over her chest. "It's not good for these." I finish, pinching her nipple.

"Austin! There's little kids around." Ally squeals removing my arm from round her and taking my hand in hers again.

"They won't know what's going on."

"No, but their parents will. Let's just get to the lake." She says pulling me along faster, clearly mortified by me. Seriously it's a good thing she loves me. Once we're at the lake I take me and Ally's towels and put them under a tree.

"You ready?" I ask her while we stand at the edge of the lake. "Remember, you need to jump quite far or else you'll hit a rock."

"Can't I just swim in?" She groans.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well I wouldn't be risking breaking my toes and-"

"Jump!" I shout as leap into the water, pulling her with me. Once we resurface I can't help but laugh at Ally's reaction.

"Austin! You can't do that to someone." She splashes water in my face.

"I'm sorry! There isn't any rocks, I was just messing." I somehow get out through my fit of laughter.

"You're mean."

"But..." I hint.

"But I still love you." She smiles, swimming over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me closer until our lips meet. We stay like that for a while, connected almost completely and then...

"Mommy. What is that man and woman doing?" Crap, it's only now I realise how close to the edge of the river we really are. We break apart and I look towards the edge of the river to see a little girl about 5 and her mom-who looks slightly panicked at the question. I swim towards them then walking once I can. I look back and see Ally's still in the water holding her chest, apparently I have the same effect as cold water on her. I walk over to the little girl and crouch down so I'm eye to eye with her.

"Well princess, when a man and a woman love each other they show each other," By this time Ally has joined us looking at me with a surprised expression. "They could hold hands or they could kiss each other like me and Ally were doing. So when you find your prince and you love him and he loves you then he'll kiss you and hold your hand and give you cuddles but that's not until your older and your mom says you're allowed to have a prince." I finish looking up at the little girls mom.

"Sophie, why don't you go down to the water while I talk to these lovely people?" The woman says to her daughter.

"Okay Mommy."

"We are so sorry, we sort of forgot there would be other people around." Ally says and it's obvious that she's really nervous and embarrassed.

"It's fine, I remember me and my boyfriend when we were your age, if it was us we would have been doing a lot worse than kissing. And we wouldn't have been polite enough to apologise either. And you," She says to Ally. "Are a very lucky girl, your boyfriend here is very good with kids."

"He's even better with kids he actually knows." Ally smiles up at me then cuddles into my side.

"We should get going if we're gonna get a shower before lunch." I say before mentally facepalming myself when I see the look we get.

"I'll let you two go, I'm Sara by the way." The woman says with a smile.

"Austin and this is Ally. We'll let you get back to your daughter." I say turning towards Sophie. "Bye princess."

"Bye Mr, bye Ally." Sophie says from the edge of the water.

**Ally's POV**

"Austin slow down!" I shout as Austin pulls me towards the showers slightly too fast.

"Can't. Since we took so long talking to Sara we don't have that much time in the shower before my mom and dad will start to get suspicious." He explains, pulling me into the female shower block-the quiet one luckily.

"C'mon Mr, let's get you naked." I say pulling him towards one of the cubicles. I unwrap the towels and hang them over the shower door and put our clothes on the shelf in the rather large changing space, placing the shower gel, shampoo and conditioner in the shower. By the time I turn around Austin's trunks are already off and his flip flops are under the bench. How did I get so lucky to get a boyfriend who's as amazing as he is with the best body I have ever seen.

"Your turn baby." He says coming towards me, his hands going round my back and he unties my bikini top letting it fall off revealing my chest. He then runs his hands down my sides until they're underneath the sides of my bikini bottoms pulling them down letting them pool at my feet allowing me to slip them off along with my flip flops. "Perfect." He whispers looking like he's lost.

"What are you waiting for?" I say from under the water, waiting for him to come to his senses.

"Holy crap, you're beautiful." He smiles at me as he gets in the shower and shuts the door causing me to blush. I pull him under the water so there's no space between our bodies and run my hands through his now wet hair then pull him in for a kiss, just a short one though.

"Turn around." I tell him and he does as I say, I then bend down to get the shampoo, squeezing a little bit into my hand. I run my hand through his hair a little more rough this time, making sure the shampoo doesn't go into his eyes. "Back under the water handsome." I whisper pulling him back under the water, washing the shampoo out his hair. Picking up the bottle of shower gel I squeeze a lot more onto my hands before rubbing them together. Moving my hands all over his body I hear him moan as I run my hands down his abs towards my favourite appendage of his. Teasing him as I move around his waist to his ass, then crouching down to get the soap all over his legs. Moving back up to his arms, damn those arms. I then pull him back so he's fully under the water again before picking up the conditioner. After Austin's all cleaned up it's my turn.

"Turn around." He almost growls and I can tell he's in his dominating frame of mind. I feel him shampooing my hair, tugging at it slightly harder than normal. I let out a moan as he takes his hands out my hair to pull me back under the water. Then he's rubbing shower gel down my arms, across my shoulders, down my back, to my ass then around to my front: going over my chest, down my stomach, pulling me back so my ass is against his leg as his hand makes its way down to cup me.

"Urgh...Austin." I moan out just before the door opens and someone walks in singing.

"_And we danced all night to the best song ever._

_We knew every line. Now I can't remember_

_How it goes but I know that I won't forget her_

_'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever._

_I think it went oh, oh, oh_

_I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I think it goes oh"_

"That's my mom." Austin whispers as he turns me round so I'm facing him his eyes wide.

"You start getting dried and dressed and I'll finish up in here." I whisper back leaning down to get the conditioner before working it into my hair.

"I can't, I've got a little situation going on here." He whispers back slightly more harshly pointing down there. Shit so he does...

"Do what you've got to do, I'll get ready first." I reply as I wash the last of the conditioner out my hair and exit the shower, grabbing my towel once I'm out. I quickly dry my body and wrap my hair up in the towel. I pull on my white lace cheekies and white lounge shorts before putting on my bra and pulling my dark blue polo over my head-with slight difficulty since I have a towel wrapped around it. I take the towel off and put my hair up in a bun since it's still reasonable wet.

**Austin's POV**

I hate doing this while Ally's here. It just feels wrong. Anyway, once I'm done with...well you know. I turn off the shower and wrap my towel round my waist and get out the shower. Once I'm dried and I've roughly dried my hair. I pull on my hot pink boxers and white lounge shorts before pulling my dark blue polo over my head. I slip on my flip flops and wrap the shampoo, conditioner and shower gel along with my trunks in my towel.

"You ready?" I whisper to her looking her up and down. "Hey. We're twinsies."

"So we are. Now we need to move fast before you mom gets out the shower." She takes my free hand in hers after she unlocks the door.

We make it back to the tent about 10 minutes before my mom gets back and maybe I'm being paranoid but I think it's one of her knowing looks she gives me before she walks over to Ally, whispers something in her ear causing Ally to blush not just pink but bright red.

**Ally's POV**

"Sweetie I told you the other day: you and Austin are terrible whisperers. Also you two look cute in your matching outfits." Mimi whispers in my ear causing me to blush bright red. Shit.

**Austin's POV**

On the drive home with Ally cuddled into my side I can think of one thing about this weekend. Maybe camping with my parents wasn't as bad I thought it would be.

**So this is the longest one shot I've ever written. Basically I got the idea when I went camping with my dad and some other people and their dads and my friend brought her boyfriend...sadly I don't have one not that I would trust my dad around him anyway. But you know. So if you liked it, love it, hated it, disliked it let me know in a review. Favourite, you don't need to follow it...it's a one shot, I won't be updating it.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this it means a lot. I apologise if you read it and think it's crap.**


	2. Sequel: I need ideas

Sequel

**I'm sorry, this isn't another chapter but it's about a sequel to this that I will try to start writing once I'm back to school. I would start it now but I've still to update A Life of Burlesque and Austin Moon, I'm writing a second and final chapter of I Want U Bad and I'm writing a Raura One-Shot.**

**Anyway...I wasn't planning on writing a sequel and then R5Auslly suggested it and I thought I might as well write it. Basically it's going to be Austin and Ally going camping with their 17 year old daughter Allyssa(R5Auslly came up with the name, thank you) and her boyfriend Toby(I got the name from Pretty Little Liars, but he's not gonna look exactly like that Toby AKA Keegan Allen). Allyssa and Toby basically do what Austin and Ally done-not exactly the same though because that would just be boring. **

**The thing is...I've got a few ideas but I need more so if you have any ideas-personal experiences(I won't tell), stuff you've seen in a movie or tv show, stuff you've read, something off the top of your head. Whatever it is if you could PM me or review- if you're a guest, that would be great. I will give you credit for the ideas if you wish or if you want to stay anonymous that's fine. It will be a one-shot, it may be rated M, but your suggestion doesn't have to be sexual it could just be something like how Toby gets asked to go camping or what they wear or something like that but sexual suggestions are needed desperately.**

**Again just a reminder that it won't be up for ages, but I go back to school this Friday but I'm going away tomorrow till Wednesday so I won't be able to write then and I still need to write a whole chapter for A Life of Burlesque and I need to finish the Raura One-shot and two chapters for Austin Moon and I Want U Bad. So it's chaos and once I go back to school my dancing starts back too so that's two nights that I can't write plus homework...it will be crazy but I'll pull through.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, it really makes taking the time to write things worth it.**


End file.
